The present invention relates to a system for automatic joining and rolling up of cord strips for tires, for example motor car tires. Such cord strips generally cut with a defined breadth or width and with a definite angle against the longitudinal direction from outcalendered material, and have carcass wires which are surrounded by layers of unvulcanized rubber.
Formerly, cord strips of the above type have been joined and wound up either manually or by an automatic mechanism which is described in Swedish Pat. No. 374,055, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. By the system according to the present invention it has been possible to improve the automation process, improve the joining precision and increase capacity.